My twin is a vampire hunter vampire?
by Sekai -The World
Summary: So…nice to meet you my name is Kagamine Rin and I am a vampire hunter… …or was one. That is until I met my long lost twin brother, who has been turn into a vampire,only to come back 8 years later and turn me into a servant...
1. Chapter 1

**My twin is a vampire hunter/vampire?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid…Hey readers; do I really need to write this? It is getting annoying you know?**

**Genre: Romance, humor, fantasy, vampire, twincest****, (Tragedy? Or not?)**

**A/N: On further note, I apologize for all the grammar mistake I made, at that point of time I really wasn't aware about grammar I had edited the last two and I found a lot. I sincerely apologize.**

**Summary: So…nice to meet you my name is Kagamine Rin and I am a vampire hunter… …or was one. ****That is until I met my long lost twin brother, who has been turn into a vampire, with me as his servant.**

**Chapter 1**

**My long lost brother is a vampire!**

"_In order for you to become a vampire hunter, you must pass the hunter's exam. You are to hunt down a vampire. I have train you for five years already, don't tell me that you can't even hunt down a random vampire."_

"_I will not fail your expectation Miku nee-sama! I will hunt those bastards down and avenge my brother!"_

"_Yes that's the spirit! I will be waiting for you good news!"_

That just now, was the conversation that I had with my sister, Hatsune Miku. No we were not blood related both of our parents were out oversea working so they just bought an apartment and just dumped us in the care of our current neighbor, Aunt Luka and her husband Gakupo. Just what kind of parents one day just suddenly dumped their children in an apartment and then went oversea? Well, our parents did that.

Even though we were at the same age (fourteen), Miku was like an older sister to me when our parents just dumped us and went off. She taught me many things and took care of me even though we were at the same age, that's why I sometimes call her nee-sama.

Miku's parents were ex-vampire hunters. They got tired of keep on chasing vampire so they decided to settle down and made a Miku…no I meant tried to have a normal life. Still for safety precautious, they taught Miku the ways of a vampire hunter when she wass a baby (…I am still wondering how did they teach a baby the ways of a vampire hunter). To be frankly Miku can be an official vampire hunter if she wanted to, but she said that it was too bothersome and just shrugged the idea off.

Len, my twin brother…he was taken away by a vampire long time ago when he was just six! I remembered how I cried almost everyday when I heard the news that Len won't be coming back forever. Our bond as a twin was very strong, to the point that we could knew what each other are thinking. However that bond was shattered by the existence of vampire, so today…or just now I was going to avenge my brother by becoming a vampire hunter!

…Or that was the original plan…

Now, if you fans saw me you all would be horrified by wounded I am. Even though I had undergone Miku's _so-called-being-an-invisible-vampire-hunter-training-program._

Weird name, I know.

Even though I was badly… no actually I would say that I was critically injured or half dead…or even at the state of able to see shinigami coming after me already. However, those all aren't my main concern right now. I was not even aware that if I don't get help in the matter of minutes I would just die of loss of blood, because there was more important at hand.

Someone is carrying me bridal style, even though I am carried by someone I don't know, I felt _comforting_ in his arms. However, that was not the main concern right now. The tip for this was something soft was _touching _my lips.

That's right, someone stolen my first kiss…

_What…_

_What…_

_My first kiss…_

_Stolen by a stranger…_

I remained still with my lips lock with his for a minute.

"!"

"Ouch!"

I screamed as I pushed the man away from me.

_Huh! I was supposed to slay a vampire but why something like this happen!_

Then I realized something, me, heavily wounded with a vampire just now that is on the edge of death, _actually_ has enough power to even pushed people?

I look at my supposed heavily wounded to death body, only to be shocked that most of the wounds had already recovered. Only some very heavy wounds that were still mysteriously healing themselves were still on my body. Impossible, humans can't recover that fast, only a vampire or a ser… …

"_Remember Rin, there is two kind of vampire. One is the master and another is the servant. A servant is created when a vampire gave his or her blood to a human. The human will become a servant and will have abilities equal to their master."_

"_So…why I have never heard of these people before?"_

"_There is not much vampire in the world that has a servant. That is because when a master make a servant, their lives are tied together, If any of them dies, the other will die too. Though both master and servant is pretty hard to die since both can recover very fast…"_

As I remember Miku's teaching about vampires, I felt that something is flowing from my lips…

Blood

"You…why have you turn me into a servant! I came here to kill you shouldn't you finish me off!"

I roared at the vampire like I have lost my virg…I meant oranges! They ARE precious to me you know…

Now that my eyesight had recovered, I took a good look at the vampire…

Holy shit…

"Oh I am hurt, don't you remember your twin, Rin?"

Those yellow hair tied in a pony tail, those sapphire blue eyes that were identical to mine…

"Len?"

**A/N: And there goes the birth of ****"My twin is a vampire hunter/vampire?" , celebration to the new story!**

**Rin: What celebration! My first kiss is being stolen in the first chapter and you want me to celebrate!**

**Me: Eh…You know there are many others one-shot that have you two kissing you know…**

**Rin: Those are one-shots so that's fine! However, I cannot forgive people who just simply given away people first kiss! Rin's beam!**

**Me: OMG, anyway I know this chapter is short because I want to leave it as a cliffhanger please AHHHHHHHHHHH~~~~~~~~~~( author temporally dead)**

**Rin: Please Read and Review! (_)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My twin is a vampire hunter/vampire?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

**Genre: Romance, humor, fantasy, vampire, twincest, (Tragedy? Or not?)**

**Summary: So…nice to meet you my name is Kagamine Rin and I am a vampire hunter… …or was one. That is until I met my long lost twin brother, who has been turn into a vampire, with me as his servant.**

**Chapter 2**

**A vampire hunter, a vampire and a servant living together**

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

Quite some time had passed since last chapter and now my twin and I were now sitting side by side. Miku was in front of me trying to swallow the entire cup of tea she was drinking. My heart was beating faster than normal. Not only because that I failed to defeat a vampire, I was even made a servant and my twin brother, Len needed a place to stay…

"Let me get this straight. Rin you were suppose to defeat a vampire but you got defeated instead and in order to save your life your…_twin_ decided to make you his servant so that you could be save. Now that you finally found your _suppose-to-be-dead_ twin brother you wish him to stay with us correct?" Miku finished the entire sentence in one breath, not to mention that she got everything correctly…

One second passed

Two second passed

Three second passed

"I am honestly very sorry!" I quickly kneed in front of her and apologized. Now that she had said everything, I just realized that not only I failed my mission, I also let myself being transformed to a servant and now I was requesting to let my long lost twin brother to stay here. How could I only just realize that I caused a lot of trouble! I ….

"Well except for you been turn into a servant I have already predicted everything else that is happening. The room for your brother was already even prepared. Since he is at our age he will need to go to school, I have already informed the school so he can go to school tomorrow…"

"Wai, Wait a minute! You mean that you already know that I am going to be defeated and you still sent me out! What about Len, how did you know he will show up soon!"

"Well that is because I have something that can let people inform me new information instantly."

"What the hell is that?"

"A telephone."

"…."

"Alright, alright, the truth is that the hunter's committee has actually made peace with the vampire council last month. So with the help of telephone I asked the umm…_higher ups_ to help me find your brother. Well actually I only meant to find his dead body…"

"Sorry for not being dead…" Len that was quiet the whole time beside me muttered, I was not sure that did Miku hear it.

"…Well I found out that I have some connection in the vampire council so I was able to find you. Now that I have finished explaining, you have some _long_ explaining to do shota."

"What expl…Hey don't call me a shota!" Len muttered before realizing being called a shota…

"Whoa, I never knew that my twin would have become a shota!"

"Not you too Rin! You are supposed to help me remember?"

"Before that, Len I want to ask you a question." Miku said seriously at Len.

"And that is…?"

"that is…YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A REUNION WITH YOUR LONG LOST SISTER AND YOU BEAT HER UP INSTEAD! WHAT KIND OF JERK ARE YOU! NOT ONLY THAT YOU HAVE EVEN TAKEN YOUR OWN SISTER'S FIRST KISS YOU EVEN MADE HER YOUR SERVANT! JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! Is what I want to know."

_Bump_

"Ouch…Huh?"

Before I even realize it, the mad Miku had both Len and I running for the door. But only to bump to each other as we tangled each other's leg and fell down. I try to get up but only to realize that I have been squash by some…one…

First I look at the angry face of Miku that was blushing and staring at us.

_Huh? What's with her problem… _

Oh now I see the problem…

While I was been squashed by Len, Len was on top of me like those embarrassing positions. I blushed furiously at the thought of having this embarrassing situation with my twin brother. Only after a while Len seemed to notice the position we were in and blushed furiously like mine…

Where was Miku… …

"Len you better get off now…" I tried to say while blushing.

"Eh sor, sorry!" After Len finally got off from me, I stared at the empty place of Miku that was just now…

_Just where is…ho oh…_

"TIME TO DIE YOU THIS INCESTOUS ANIMAL!" That was Miku, standing outside at the door way with her leek sword.

Leek sword, or the name that Miku has given to it, Leeklaze. Leeklaze is a leek that has a Y-shape and long light saber beams coming out of the three ends. To be frankly, since it has beams coming out of the three ends you can say that it is one of the most dangerous Weapon on Earth…

And Miku was now holding it preparing to slay Len…

Should I watch or interfere?

_Zing!_ (The beams from the three ends light up)

She's serious!

"Cla, clam down Miku-nee! There is not need for violence, especially your Leeklaze!"

"Clam down…Yeah right…Say Rin…HOW WOULD YOU EXPECT ME TO CLAM DOWN HAVING THIS ANIMAL UNDER THE SAME ROFT AS YOURS! I THOUGHT HE IS A GENTLEMAN AND SINCE HE IS YOUR TWIN BROTHER THAT'S OKAY FOR HIM TO STAY WITH YOU BUT NOW THAT I HAVE SEEN HIS TRUE COLORS I AM GOING TO EXTERMINATE THIS ANIM…"

"Excuse me but have you notice that I am here for a long time already?"

"Huh, who the hell are you?"

Standing at the door way was a boy version of Miku standing there smiling…

I must be seeing things…

Mad Miku…

Boy version Miku…

Two Miku?

"Eh Mikuo what are you doing here?"

"Len, you know this boy version Miku?"

"…He isn't boy version Miku…Then he actually looks like one oh wait I forgot, hey Mikuo this Miku is actually your twin right?"

"Yup, why don't you turn around and greet me Miku-chan!" Mikuo said _cutely _at the back of Miku…

Miku had a twin!

Oh no, she still had the Leek…

Miku suddenly turned around and rushed towards Mikuo with her Leeklaze raise high.

"DIE YOU THIS INCESTOUS ANI…!"

Mikuo, as if already practiced many times already, swiftly step aside and swept Miku's leg. As Miku was about to fall, he scoop Miku up bridal style and kissed her in the lips.

… … …

… … …

… … …

"Eh!" Both me and my brother screamed in confusion at the sudden situation.

The kiss continued for five seconds before it turned into a making out.

After a whole minute of making out in front of us, Mikuo let her down. Miku seemed to be normal and not aware of what happened as she kept a neutral face.

One second passed again

Two seconds passed again

Three seconds passed again

Then suddenly Miku's face become crimson red before fainted as smoke keep on coming out of her head.

Our jaws were still wide at what happened just now. However Mikuo seemed to be enjoying our confusion as he smiled sweetly at the pitiful sister he kissed.

"So, now that Miku is out of the way, have fun you two! Please help me carry her back to her bed, wouldn't want her to get a cold sleeping here would you. So I will be off then, see you at school tomorrow!" With that he left the apartment as if he has only come here to talk.

Both of us stared at Miku's fallen body, and then we stared at each other.

'Let get this over with and talk." Both of us said in unison as we start to carry this leek lover back to her leek bed. (No, the bed is not made out of leeks)

* * *

><p>"… … …" Both of us were silent as we sat at opposite side of the bed.<p>

After we have settled Miku in her own bed, we tried to find Len's room. Which just occurred to me except for Miku's room and my room, there is only the kitchen and the living room, so where the hell was Len's room? As for why Len was also on my bed…

_Flashback_

"_So Len, where are you going to sleep? Well, there's the sofa but…"_

"…"

"…_Len?"_

"_I…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I want to sleep with Rin again…"_

_Flashback end_

"…" Even though both of us had slept together before and we were twins, we haven't met each other for a long time already so it's a bit… _awkward_.

"… …So…what happened?" I said while finally turning my back and looked closely at him in the eye. From the looks of my eye, he knew what I was talking about.

"…Well…It's quite a long story…" Len said shyly, I guessed a pair of twins that haven't seen each other for a long time was different from normal twins.

"I need to know Len."

"Let's sleep, and I will make it as a bed-time story." Len smiled warmly at me with the full moon behind him, making him suddenly very…_majestic_.

I blushed upon seeing that warm smile. No, what are you thinking! Blushing at your own twin's smile! Luckily I have already turned off the lights so he couldn't see me blushing.

As both of us share the single bed, an awkward silence greet us first as we sleep at either side of the bed. Then Len started to tell his "bed-time story"

"After I was adducted, the vampire made me as her servant so that I would obey all her orders. She first made me a passport and then took me along to oversea, so that you all wouldn't find me."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by "obey all her orders"?"

"…Well, even though basically the servant has the equal power to the master, like the name said, the master can order the servant to do anything, even if the servant doesn't want to. That is the curse that a servant has."

"So…I am the servant and you are the master. So you can actually order me around even if I don't want to?" I eye him with a fake look of hurt. But only to blush madly as he kisses my forehead.

"I would never do something like that, Rin. By the way the hurtful look just now is pretty fake you know?"

I was still blushing as he continued. It's just a kiss on the forehead only so why was I blushing so much?

"…So…where did you went?" To hide my embarrassment, I had the cover up to my nose to cover most of my redden face.

"Well, New York actually, to be exact."

"New York!"

"Yeah I know, I was shocked too when I arrived there. The vampire took me to a building, the vampire council headquarters."

"The vampire council headquarters!"

"I know, then the vampire just dumped me there and just… left. I don't recall seeing her again."

"So what happens after that? A servant can't have a servant, you just make me your servant so that means you are a vampire now?"

"…"

"Len?"

"…Sorry Rin but…I don't really want to talk about it…"

… … …

I could hear the sound of regret in his words, his sound sounded so lonely and sad.

"Eh!"

Len squealed silently as I slowly hugged him from behind with my body pressed to his.

"It is okay Len, the past is the past. The only thing that matters now is that I have you, and you have me." I blushed as I say while hugging him, I blushed more at his respond.

"…Thank you. I love you Rin."

I blushed madly upon hearing his confession, I put my crimson red face on his back and replied.

"…I love you too, Len"

…

_My twin is a vampire hunter/vampire finish._

…

…

…

**Rin: Haha, very funny. And I thought we were ****supposed to go to school at the next chapter.**

**Author: Of course that is a joke, why would I end it so suddenly? Though it will make a good ending…**

**Rin: Rin's bea…**

**Author: Wait a minute! I mean of course I am continuing this story. Who would be cheated by such a stupid lie like that?... …**

**(I eye you readers suspiciously)**

**Author: None of you are actually stupid enough to believe that and freak out aren't you?**

…

**Rin: You know that they can't respond to you idiot.**

**Author: …For someone that just say "I love you" you are pretty ru…**

**(Author kills by Rin's beam again) **

**Rin: Anyway, since the author is dead I will thank macchi-chan and kasseybaby123 for been the first to review my story! **

**So Please read and review (~)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My twin is a vampire hunter/vampire?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid…Maybe Rin…maybe not…no I don't **

**Summary: So…nice to meet you my name is Kagamine Rin and I am a vampire hunter… …or was one. That is until I met my long lost twin brother, who has been turn into a vampire, with me as his servant.**

**Chapter 3**

**What a terrible morning**

_Hmm…Stupid morning light…_

I complained in my mind as I woke up from the brightness of the ray of lights that were shining at my eyes through the window. As usual, I will try to claw out of my bed and to the washroom to wash my face…

Except for some reason I can't lifted myself up no matter how hard I tried…

_Huh, what's the weight? It is as if someone is on top of…_

Oh know I realized what was crushing me, I blushed upon realization.

Yup that's right, my twin brother Len, at the age of fourteen, can't still sleep properly without tossing around and end up crushing me. I don't recall Len crushing me before when we are young. Well, it has been eight years since I last saw him...Even though he was my twin, I could found just how much his appearance had change since I last saw him. Since it was already night time yesterday, I didn't have a good time to study his features. Since he was on top of me and his face was _very close_ to mine… …. ….

Another puff of smoke busted out of my crimson head as I started to stare at his sleeping face…

So cute…just seeing his warm sleeping defenseless…

_Rin, what the hell you are thinking! He is your twin brother for god sake!_

I continued to observe his face as another puff of smoke of embarrassment busted out from my head. I looked at his messy blond hair that was the same as mine, his peaceful closing eyes…his lips…!

Now that I realized, his lips was extremely close to my face! Just a push then we would be kissing each other already!

_What are you thinking Rin! He is your twin brother, you shouldn't be thinking this kind of things when you are about to be late for school … …!  
><em>

"Oh no! We are late for school! How did I didn't realize that!" I accidentally scream out loud. Before I notice, I had already woken Len up when his face is still just hovering in front of mine. Judging by his sleepy eyes, he was supposed half awa….

!

My words were cut short as Len's face touch mine as we lock lips. Wha, what the hell were you doing Len! We were twins! Stop it! Stop it! I was so embarrassed! Kya!

One second passed as we still lock lips as smoke kept on coming out of my head.

Five seconds passed as we were still locking lips, Len shown no sign of movement.

Ten seconds passed, Len was still not moving…

…Len?

I opened my closed eye to look at Len's face that was touching…

Another puff of smoke of embarrassment busted out of my head.

Now that I realized, Len was not moving at all. I took a look at his face then I now knew why.

Len was still asleep.

So he accidentally kissed me when his face fell to mine…

I tried to move under Len but only to no avail, he was simply too heavy for me to move from. His lips were still kissing mine. Upon that realization a puff of smoke burst out of me again and again.

What should I do! Len won't wake up and he was kept on kissing me! Kkkkkyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Did they call this kind of action between twins was twincest! Kya! What should I do! If Len won't wake up, he will be kissing me forever! But if he woke up he would found out that we were kissing! What should I do! Kya!

"Rin! Get ready we are late… ….for… …school…l…" Miku charged to my room and shouted only to pause as she seen us kissing…No, this was not happening! Not only was I kissed by my twin now my best friend also saw it! What should I do! Kya!

Some second passed as she just stared at our kissing figure.

Oh god just kills me! What did I do to deserve such humiliation!

Then suddenly I saw Miku doing something that I never thought I would be glad if she done it.

"YOU, YOU, YOU THIS INCESTUOUS ANIMAL!"

With that she suddenly appeared right beside the bed and kicked Len off me to the ground.

… … …

Seconds have passed as I was finally free of Len's crushing and _ki, kis, kissing_!

Another smoke busted from my head again. After that long kiss with Len, I wondered just how red is my face now.

…

Seconds have passed since Len was kicked off to the ground with his face flat on the ground, however he was still not waking up…

Both of us stared at Len's non-moving figure.

…

"…You didn't kill him just now right Miku?"

"…What are you saying…there is no way a vampire will just die from a kick like that… …is there?"

…

I kept on staring at Miku's slightly guilty face.

"Eh...Ah, Rin we are late to school! Get change now while I try to dispose off the body!"

"You killed my brother!"

"… …I. am…not dead…."

"Kya! The pervert is alive!"

"…Wh…o…is…t….he….pe….rv….ert…."

Miku screamed at the supposed dead Len as Len mumbled with his face flat facing the floor. Worried, I got off the bed and pick Len up. He was surprisingly light compare to how heavy he was when he was crushing me just now. I picked his head up and put it on my lap.

Thi, this was not what you think it was! This was just a symbol of caring between twins!

"…Len, are you alright?"

"…..b…..lo…..od….."

"…..What again?"

"He means he needs blood. Now that he mentions it, he must have given you a lot of blood to stop you from dying. It is already a wonder he hasn't bite you yet."

"Eh, then what should I do!"

I asked Miku as she stare at with a face that said _you know what you are suppose to do so don't ask me for other way._

…If I remembered correctly, I am the servant so Len is supposed to…bite my neck?

A big puff of smoke busted out of my head as I imagined Len taking off my shirt and then bit my…..

"Do I have to do this?" I looked at Miku, wishing for help.

"Well, we could always leave him to…"

"I get it…"

I blushed as I stared at Miku's _just do it _face as I started to take off my shirt. However before I could totally take off my shirt, Miku grabbed my hand to stop me doing so.

"Eh! Rin why are you taking off your shirt!" Said the panicked Miku.

"But aren't I supposed to let him bit my neck?"

"Oh come on Rin, you just have to cut your hand to give him some blood. Look at Len, do you think that he even has the energy to bit yo…Len, why are there blood coming out of your nose?"

Miku explained and asked, looking at the Len who was on my lap staring at me…

Staring my half took off shirt…

If I was correct, from this angle, even though I haven't fully taken out my shirt but from below… … … …

"LEN YOU PERVERT!"

I cried as I stood up, leaving Len's head falling to the floor and kicked him to a wall. Before I noticed, his face was flat on the wall, with blood coming out of his head…

"Oh my god Rin, what have you done!" Cried Miku who was looking at Len's…_corpse?_

"Hurry, we must depose off the body quickly" Said Miku as she took out her Leeklaze under her skirt.

…Why was the Leeklaze under her skirt!

_Zhiing!_

"Eh, Miku! Len isn't dead yet, don't kill him off!"

… …Seriously what a terrible morning…

_Chapter 3 end._

**Rin: Wait a sec! I thought this episode was supposed to be about the school!**

**Author: Well, I was writing up the morning then the idea of you and len…**

**Rin: Oh you are so going to get a slow painful death this time…**

**Author: …Hmm…does that mean that I am in trouble?**

**Rin: You bet! ^o!**

**A/N: On further note, I apologize for all the grammar mistake I made, at that point of time I really wasn't aware about grammar I had edited the last two and I found a lot. I sincerely apologize.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My twin is a vampire hunter/vampire?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid…Maybe Rin…maybe not…no I don't **

**Summary: So…nice to meet you my name is Kagamine Rin and I am a vampire hunter… …or was one. That is until I met my long lost twin brother, who has been turn into a vampire, with me as his servant.**

**Chapter 4**

**My friends are also vampires!**

"Whew, I finally made it… …" I said while spreading my arms and my head on my table. Sigh, it was a miracle that we managed to reach here on time.

After I had finally calmed Miku down and given Len some of my blood, we managed to arrive at the school gate just in time… or you could say that we kind of knocked the school keeper out when he was about to close the gate counted…

"Hey Rin, it was unusual for you to be almost late for school." I sighed at the voice behind me. Knowing that if I don't give a proper explanation they were going to irritate me, I slowly turn my body around to meet the faces for the ones who called me.

They were Lily, Miki and Gumi, my friends in school, I meet them last year and had been friends with them ever since. Though they could be quite annoying in situation like these…sigh…

"Come on Rin, tell us about it! Something interesting must have happened in your life is it!" Miki said. Seriously, these girls keep on wanting me to tell them interesting stories of my life when I don't even have one! Oh maybe the return of my twin was probably interest but there was _no way_ that I was going to tell them about this.

Talking about Len, we met our teacher Meiko-sensei one the way and she took Len to her office to get his books. I must said that it was quite amusing seeing how Meiko-sensei reacted when she thought that she saw two Rins. I wondered what was him doin-

"Hey do you know that there is going to be a new transfer student in our class, I heard it from the teachers just now."

"No, a transfer student? At this time of a year?" I replied to Lily's information. Of course I knew that the transfer student was going to be my twin brother Len but there was no way was I going to admit it. Besides, it was the middle of the year already, who transferred at the middle of a year?

"Hey, I even know that the transfer student is a boy that looks like you a lot. Hell actually I knew him." Lily said, among us she was the most intelligent one, not only among us but actually the entire level. She was got her source of information from somewhere that it was quite a mystery that she was a detective or not.

… … …

"Actually the three of us knew him too. He used to be our childhood friend from New York but we only went there during summer vacation. You should went and meet him Rin, I was sure that you would be shocked that there is some one who looks like you."

… … Wait _what?_

"If I remembered correctly, I think his name is Len. Oh I think that you would never guess that this male version of you is actually a shota…"

… …Childhood friend… New York… Len… and shota? Now that I thought about it…

"You three aren't hiding anything from me, are you?" I raised my eyebrow at the three trios that became very suspicious suddenly.

"…hmm what are you talking about Rin, since when have we-"

"Are you sure that you aren't some different species that are hidden from the world?" Without even giving any space, I immediately just blasted to the point.

"…what are you hmm… talking about Rin…ah you must have watched too much of "Haruhi Suzumiya" Hahaha…."

That was the lamest lie I ever heard.

"Ah the teacher is coming in!" Using this as an excuse, the trios quickly went back to their respective seats, which was Lily behind me while Miki at her left and Gumi at her right. Oh as for Miku she was seating in front of me but she didn't join the conversation just now because she was tired.

Just as Lily said, Meiko-sensei came in. We stood up and greeted her. After we sat down, Meiko-sensei finally started speaking.

"Okay class, from now onwards we have a new classmate. I know that it's odd but still treat him kindly okay…and try not to freak out…Come in Len."

Just as she said that, the door slid opened again, a blond boy came in. He had blond hair and clear blue sapphire eyes like mine. After he reached the front of the class, almost half the class had already starting to watch me and then back at my twin Len again. Well I kind of expect this kind of thing to happen, he was my supposed to be dead twin after all.

"Good morning everyone, I am Kagamine Len, Rin's twin brother."

…Damn it Len, what a way of introduction…

… … …

"EHHHHH!"

Of course these scream came from the class, I resisted the urge to look at the trio behind me as their voices were the loudest of them all. Len seemed to be nervous about what was happening…why was him kept on watching at Miku?...

"And there was also another transfer student that was going to transfer into this class… …come in please."

With that the door slid again, I never knew that there was another transfer student going to came to our class. When the transfer student came in I found him oddly famili-

"Yo I am Hatsune Mikuo, Miku's twin. Nice to meet you!" Mikuo said while winking at the girls in the class room, earning some "Kyaa!" from them. Eh…what was he doing here!

"…So as you can see, Rin and Miku's _twins _were going to join us from now on so…treat them kindly?" Meiko-sensei said, obviously alert to the murderous aura that Miku was giving out to her twin. I guess she must have still remembered the night before then… Eh, someone behind was pulling my chair, I wondered who were them, no doubt were the trios. I turned my head at them and said.

"Anything to tell me, vampires?"

"… …Sorry for lying?"

"Just prepare a long explanation of how you trios know my twin." I turned my head away from them. One reason for there was nothing else for me to add and I don't want them to remember that how I knew about vampires.

After Miku had finally clamed down, Meiko-sensei started to give them their seats. Since Len was my twin so he would be seating at my left… …while Mikuo would be seating at Miku's left... …

Fate sure was funny.

When going to his seat, Len's eyes met mine. He flashed a smile at me before settling down at his table. Unknown to him, I blushed upon his smile...No Rin what were you thinking, he was your twin for vocaloid sake!

_But…he really is a shota… …_

I giggled, while Len suddenly sneezed.

_My friends are vampires! End_


End file.
